A Playgirl's Facade
by Little Falcon
Summary: Slight GaaSaku... She never believed in love... until he sat right next to her.


**A Playgirl's Facade**

_A/N: Minna-san this is another long-shot about of course you know who… so please read and review onegai…_

"Being a third party doesn't necessarily mean you ruin a relationship… you just want the people involved to realize that they're not meant for each other," the three girls in front of the pink haired girl blinked in surprise as they heard her statement.

"Sakura, what the heck is wrong with you?" the blond held her shoulders in an attempt to wake her up from her insanity. "Let go Ino. Nothing's wrong I'm perfectly fine," she tried to pry her friend's hands from her shoulders. "You've been dating several men all at the same time and on top of that those men are already committed! Now tell me what's not wrong?!" her best friend shook her violently but gained no response.

"They chose to go out with me. I didn't force myself to them. They sought me because they were unsatisfied with what they have. I just gave them a taste of something only I can give," a smirk formed in her pink lips as her friends was taken aback by her statement.

"S-Sakura-chan, do you know what you're saying?" it was unusual for her grey eyed friend to raise her voice so she had to look at her. "Don't worry it's not like I'm going to try and break you guys up with your boyfriend… or anything…" _SLAP!!! _ A stinging pain radiated from her cheek as it made contact with Tenten's palm.

"Are you listening to yourself?!" tears streamed down their cheeks as they tried talk some sense into their friend. The pink haired girl was only taken by surprise by her action but not affected by her words. The careless look in her emerald orbs didn't waver as it looked at her friends one by one. "I don't need to explain myself to people who will never understand," she muttered then walked away.

Ino, Hinata and Tenten looked at each other with similar expression on their faces. They know why their friend has been like that... it's because of him.

In her apartment, the pink haired lady walked to a wall covered by a small curtain. Pulling the black curtain away, her forest green eyes lazily wandered through the several photos of her with different guys and on top of that were numbers.

Her candle-like fore finger pointed at one photo of her with a blond guy. "Number two… too impulsive." Another distant photo… "Number thirteen… too thoughtful,"… and another… "Number eighteen… too demanding," her eyes went back to a photo with a number one written on top.

There she was smiling innocently as a shy blush crossed her face while the guy beside her with spiked raven-black hair smirked arrogantly. Sakura almost tore the curtain from where it hangs just to cover the photos quickly.

_Here I am again wallowing in self pity. _Deciding that her apartment was the last place she wanted to be right now, she grabbed her bag and drove off somewhere.

_"I have family, and I have friends, but if you're gone to me… it'll be the same as being alone!" _her past caught up with her as she drowned herself in alcohol. _"I… I love you so much. If you stay with me, I'll make sure you won't regret it. Everyday will be fun. We'll definitely be happy. I'll do anything for you. So… please… stay here… with me," _the ice on her glass shifted as it melts. _That's right… ever since that day…I became like this… _

Her attention was taken by a man with unruly flaming red hair that sat beside her by the bar. Glancing at the man, she quickly dismissed his presence and ordered another drink. "Tequilla," she answered the bar tender's question.

His strong jade eyes looked at the pink haired beauty beside him. She was by far the first woman that ignored his presence and from the looks of it… she has no interest in him whatsoever. He took this as a challenge… "Bartender… tequila as well," he faced the bar garnering a glance from her yet again.

A smirk crossed her face as she realized that this certain guy has plans on hitting on her. Mentally, she shook her head. _Really, these men think with their other head sometimes. _"Taken?" she turned her stool his way. Unconsciously, she kind of wished he is. That way, she has a reason to talk to him. Even before he can answer there was a loud whispering by a group of girls nearby. _I guess he's single… then there's no reason for me to stick around. _

Her thin eyebrow rose as she heard him mutter an arrogant "Hn." Paying her bill, she stood up and waved "Goodnight then," as she walked away.

He can't believe this girl… her aggressiveness was something you wouldn't find in just any other girl. His eyes followed her figure as she walked away.

As she passed by the group of girls, she clearly heard one say "I don't know what he saw in her but I'm superior to her in every way possible," a vein on Sakura's forehead pulsated. The alcohol was taking a toll on her head and body but… she won't back down on a challenge especially if it slaps her right in the face.

Her steps halted, the pink haired lady turned around and stood right in front of the girls. "Superior?" her well sculpted eyebrow rose. "In which part exactly?" her feisty emerald orbs eyed the each of the girls slowly from head to toe. True, their clothing revealed more than it covered but compared to the pink haired beauty who was only wearing a mini skirt, sleeveless shirt and high heels… she truly stands out.

As the girls stutter for an answer, Sakura marched right back to the red head and sat on his lap. Thankfully, the red head didn't mind her actions. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying the scene.

"What's mine is mine… what's yours is mine… and what's not mine… will be mine," she quoted as she drew invisible circles on his muscled chest. The red head can't help but smirk… not only was his fan girl problem solves but also… a pink haired angel was sitting on his lap.

When their eyes met, neither had the capacity to breath. They got lost in each other's eyes while the fan girls stumped out of the bar. The slamming of the door kicked Sakura back to reality. Immediately, she stood up and walked out of the bar.

The red head followed suit after paying his bill. He searched around to find the pink haired beauty. When he finally gave up and sat on a bench, someone handed him a cup of hot coffee. Looking up, he saw the girl he saw madly looking for.

"Sorry about earlier… I just hate those type of girls," she sat beside hit as she drank the coffee in her hand. "But… trust me you're not my type," she reassured him innocently. His jade eyes stared directly at the girl beside her "And why is that?" his question made her smile. "Because… you're not taken," she replied simply.

"So I need to be committed just to get your attention?" he asked incredulously as he drank his coffee. "Yeah," she blew away a strand of stray hair from her face. He grunted in disbelief at what he heard.

"Look, I'll tell it to you straight. I don't believe in love. I think it's only a part of a little girl's fantasy. That's why I'm dating only those who are committed, to let those girls wake up from their foolish imagination that their men will see them and only them," the alcohol made her tongue too loose. Nevertheless, she didn't hesitate to tell this stranger her thought since she rationalized that this will be the first and last time she'll meet him.

"Must be hard work," his statement caught her. Most men would defend their infidelity or rationalize that not all men are alike but his guy just… dismissed her confession so easily. "What?!" she asked incredulously as she rose from her seat. "It's not easy… seducing all those men," he sipped his coffee casually.

Blinking in confusion, she sat back beside him. "You're weird," she blatantly threw in. "So are you…" he countered then he turned to look at her. "Sakura…" she offered her hand with a smile. "Gaara," he shook hers as he smirked.

Her eyes widen in surprise upon seeing his face. _God he's hot! _The dim lights of the bar could only provide little accommodation to her sight but now with the street lights a few meters away from them she can clearly explain why those girls were crazy about him.

His chiseled chin, his strong jade eyes, his pointed nose and his kanji tattoo that adds up to his appeal… the word hot cannot begin to explain his effect on her.

As her eyes wandered though his face, so did his. Her gentle emerald orbs, her porcelain-like skin, her kissable lips and her unusual pink hair… beautiful won't even fit the description he formulated.

The two were either unaware or don't even care that they were inching closer to each other's face then… their eyes slowly closed as they let their lips brush against each other's.

A moment after, Sakura's eyes shot open as she pushed him away from her. _What the hell am I doing?! _

Her eyes reflected pain and confusion, he knew those feelings well… once he was in the same state as hers only for a different reason. "You don't have to believe in it to feel it," he held her chin to see tears trickling on her cheeks.

"But you don't even know me…" more tears came a she focused her eyes on his. "Don't need to…" he leaned in to press his lips against hers once more.

_A/N: Minna-san… I was wondering if you would like a sequel because this fic can stand alone or it can be support by a sequel. Its all up to you guys… resad and review onegai…_


End file.
